


Family

by Darka3363



Series: Harry Potter and Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FRIENDSHIP I SAY, Godric is curious and it can end up bad in one of those days, Hogwarts, Salazar isn't as bad guy as he likes to portrait himself, Salazar's and Godric A+ friendship, mentions of Founder's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363
Summary: Founder's Era. It was a beautiful friday evening, in a moment both the old and new students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were to attend a feast celebrating a start of another great school year.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Also in polish version: [Here](http://hp-zakazane-historie.blogspot.com/2017/09/rodzina.html)  
> And on ff.net: [Here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12825682/1/Family)

"Hey, Salazar."

"What?"

It was a beautiful friday evening, in a moment both the old and new students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were to attend a feast celebrating a start of another great school year.

Salazar was trembling internally, because he didn't feel completely ready for another homework and test cheking, as well as for the further attempts to destroy his classroom by unprepared students.

"What would you do, if your son goes to my house, and my dear daughter to yours?"

Godric, of course, meant the Hogwarts houses, not literal houses. He has make sure long time ago that his daughter can come back to their home even when she was under the influence of alcohol, after dueling a troll and tickling a dragon.

Godric shivered. Tickling a dragon wasn't one of his the best ideas.  
Salazar looked hard at his friend.  
"Then he knows that there is nothing to look for him at my home if such circumstances has occured," he replied coldly. "What about your comfort?"

"I think it goes the same for me. So, basically, we could trade our children, if your son goes to Gryffindor and my daughter to Slytherin." It seemed that Godric spoke it seriously.

But of course he wasn't. Gryffindor just wanted to see how his friend would react. He would never kick his little treasure out of family!

"You want to steal my son from me?! You already have one! It's true that he is in his infancy, but you have ... I will not give him to you, even if he was to be sorted to your house!"

Godric giggled.

"So you wanna say that you bluffed that you would kick him out of the family, even if he became Gryffindor?"  
Slytherin mumbled something under his breath, crossing his arms on his chest and... Did Godric see a blush on his cheeks?!

"Oh God, Salazar, so you DO have a heart!"

"Be quiet, otherwise I'll let my basilisk eat you."

"Pfff, you need to have a basilisk in the first place to do this." – but Gryffindor couldn't help, but to smile.

It was good to know, that Salazar Slytherin won't abandon his family, even if they won't meet his ideal picture of pureblood family.


End file.
